Incorrect Conclusions
by happen0stance
Summary: [Boys weren't meant to be so pretty.] [SBRL] [Oneshot]


**Warning: **This story contains a lemon, a sex scene, a scene in which two characters partake in the act of making love…Can I make this any more clear? It is not overly descriptive but it is there so watch out. Flames will be used keep me warm over winter.

**Author Note: **Someone shoot me before I embarrass myself to much…thrust me…I won't mind. I have a math exam coming up. Bless.

Boys weren't meant to feel like this, Sirius thought as he ran his palm down Remus' stomach, over purple bruises and shallow wounds, boy weren't meant to be warm and curvy. He crawled further onto the bed beside his resting friend, kneeling by his waist he lay his head against Remus' fluttering chest. Boy's hearts weren't meant to pound like this, their breaths weren't meant to feel so sweet across his blushing cheeks.

"Padfoot?"

Boy's voices weren't meant to sound like that, Sirius sat up, glazed eyes glancing at those of his friend, his placed a hand over Remus' stomach and watched as the other jolted at his cool touch, his breath coming faster and faster, his heart beating against the confines of his chest and his legs twitching. Boys weren't meant to react to his touch like that. He moved again, a knee each side of Remus' legs, his weight pressed against his thighs. Remus winced; the others movements putting strain on his already weak body, still fragile from the full moon.

"Remus?"

Sirius placed his hands on Remus' hips, boys weren't meant to fit so perfectly against his palms. He leant forward, pressing his waist against the others, rolling back before repeating the process. Boys weren't meant to gasp like that. Working the buckle on Remus' pants Sirius fingers clenched, were boys meant to be hard like that?

"S-Sirius?"

Boy's hands weren't meant to be small like that, Sirius pondered as Remus gripped at his wrists, he pulled free and pulled the others pants to their knees. Boys weren't meant to bend like that. He leant forward, running a finger down Remus' curved spine, the same finger hooking under the waist band of his underwear.

"Stop-p! Please?"

Boys weren't meant to beg like that, he thought fleetingly as he gripped the folds of Remus' underwear and dragged them down his slender thighs, boys weren't meant to moan like that. His eyes wandered the length of Remus' body, his Remus' body, his werewolf. Boys weren't made to be possessions. He moved to press a kiss against his waist, his belly- button, his inner thigh. Boys weren't meant to choke like that.

"G-G-God."

The fingers in his hair tightened and loosened, pushed and pulled as legs came to wrap behind his back, boys weren't meant to cling like that. He pulled back, removing himself from Remus' embrace and stared at the now flushing, needy body. Boys weren't meant to look so lustful. He crawled forward, resting each hand above a shaking shoulder, pausing momentarily before catching startled lips. His brow furrowed, boy's lips weren't meant to be soft like that, their mouths so sweet. His eye lids sprung open, meeting with those of his partner, he growled at what he found. Boy's eyes weren't meant to look at him like that, sad; as if they knew something he didn't. He thrust his hips against Remus, the twitch of a smirk pulling at his lips as he watched eyes roll and lids flutter.

His movements were hard and amateur, with each press of his waist, each thrust of his tongue, each squeeze of his fingertips, he tried to force his uncertainties into the unwittingly responsive body beneath him, forming bruises that would later be, amongst the many Remus already possessed, undistinguishable. Boys weren't meant to bruise so easily.

"Pad—Sirius."

Boys weren't meant to ask for more. He tugged at his waistband with one hand and spread Remus' thighs with the other, ignoring the hands that clung to his shoulders. Remus' body shook with fear as Sirius' pants landed in a messy pile on the floor. Boys weren't meant to be scared. He lifted Remus' waist off the mattress, his body sweaty as instinct pushed him forward. He let out a dry gasp that caught and mingled with Remus' pain. Boys weren't meant to be so warm, so tight, so perfect. He closed his eyes and dragged his body away, jerking back in and losing himself in the sharp cry of pain he received. Boys weren't meant to… He thrust harder. Boys weren't meant to… His grip on Remus' hips tightens as he pulls the other's body to meet him. Noticing the slight change from pain to pleasure, he closes his eyes and ignores as Remus calls his name. Boys weren't meant to encourage him.

His release was building, coiling in the pit of his stomach, making his movements hard and jerky. Boys aren't meant to scream like that. Remus' comes, arching his back, his muscles taught, Sirius' name dying on his lips as his body falls limp. Sirius continues to thrust hard and fast until all he can see is white. He peers at the younger body beneath him, looking but not really seeing him. Brown hair, almond eyes, jagged uneven scars, seven pale freckles across the bridge of his nose. The things he's used to, the things he's comfortable with. Ignoring the part of his full, red lips, the crimson blush painted over the freckles, warm eyes deep with release, the moist sweat, gluing loose hairs to his forehead. Sirius closed his eyes. Boy's weren't meant to be so pretty.

_Gosh, this was a bit of a bummer to write. I liked the idea but I'm not sure if the idea I had in my head translated well onto the page. Do you understand what I'm going for? With the whole 'boys weren't meant to…'? I wanted Sirius to be unsure, and slightly scared, falling in love with his male friend. I hope this makes sense. Like each time he does something and though Remus' reactions seem the normal thing to do, Sirius rebuts with boys aren't meant to. As a way to prove he's straight and not in love. _

_Either way, I hope you enjoyed my latest attempt at SBRL yaoi, read and review, laugh and cry and eat plenty of chocolate while it lasts. Thank you._


End file.
